


Say Yes

by CrystallineKai



Series: Untamed Heart [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, College Student Eren Yeager, Complete, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Ereri Week 2019, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Mpreg, Nervousness, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, One Shot, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineKai/pseuds/CrystallineKai
Summary: Levi asks Eren the most important question of his life.





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had realized Ereri Week was a thing a little too late so I whipped this up real quick. xD The prompt was for Day 7: Marriage. But I made it have a marriage proposal. I think it still fits the prompt. ^^
> 
> I don't have any warnings other than some minor Erwin x Armin which I put in the additional tags. (I am mostly neutral towards that ship yet I could also get on board with that lol.) Marked as Mature just in case. Eren is 19, going on 20, and Levi is 28. I proofread this while AO3 was down....somewhat. XD
> 
> Hope you like it~!

A small but loud part of himself wondered if he was rushing into things as he felt the small, important object in his left pants pocket. That single object seemed like it weighed more than anything he’s carried when it just weighed about 3 ounces. It symbolized the possible change his and Eren’s lives will go through. And god, did he want that so much. First, he would need to ask his Omega ** _the _ **question.

The party they decided to attend was thrown by Eren’s inner circle of friends who wanted to celebrate acing their exams for the semester. He and Eren passed with flying colors, of course. It was a few of Eren’s friends who worried about passing their classes. Levi thought it served them right for stressing when they goofed off a good chunk of the time. At least they managed to pass. He figured that was the most important. Eren kind of goofed off, but he was also serious about his studies. Levi knew this.

It was why Levi was worried when he got Eren pregnant. He knew Eren was fertile as fuck just by his scent, needing very strong suppressants to stay safe during sex with him and make his heats bearable.

When his mate’s primary doctor messed up his prescription dosage on his suppressants, Eren ended up pregnant after he missed two heats. Levi worried he may have jeopardized the rest of Eren’s college career even if the Alpha in him screamed he wanted the baby and Eren didn’t. It was rare for an Omega to not want their own baby. Fortunately, Eren told him he wanted to keep the baby after thinking about it for a few days and an ecstatic Levi promised he’ll be with him every step of the way. And also help him with his school work. They were definitely going to be parents and they were elated about it.

Levi watched Eren talking with his friends, holding a non-alcoholic drink in his hands and occasionally taking sips of it as he chatted away. Levi was strict about him and alcohol while pregnant. Though, Eren never drank much anyway.

“You sure you want to go through with this, Levi?” Erwin asked as he watched Levi place his hand over the tiny, velvet box in his pocket. “Not saying that Eren is too young for you and pregnant on top of that, but both of you are busy with college.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Levi answered, his eyes not leaving Eren for a second.

Levi was sure, more sure than about anything else in his twenty-eight years of life on this godforsaken planet. It was something he had on his mind well before Eren ended up pregnant by accident. There wasn’t any doubt in his mind about this. Levi wanted to take the gorgeous Omega as his husband. Erwin didn’t need to ask him if he was sure or not.

The one question his friend should be asking if _ Eren _ wanted this? To be married to Levi at nineteen, just a handful of weeks shy of turning twenty? They’ve been dating for nearly two years and Levi loved Eren as if he had been with him for a decade.

The Alpha could see Eren liked being pregnant so far after the initial shock of it wore off, save for the first two months of dealing with morning sickness. Whenever Eren thought Levi wasn’t looking, he checked his belly every week to see if he was showing. He would never forget the phone call from Eren he got when he was driving home from work. 

Eren told Levi over the phone he was finally showing and Levi had to keep himself from crashing the damn car because his eyes blurred with tears of happiness. Seeing Eren’s stomach show signs of life growing inside made Levi’s heart grow for them both. His hands never stopped touching Eren and his small baby bump for the rest of the night.

The way Eren would caress his stomach through his loose-fitting shirts, even when he wasn’t aware he was doing so, was adorable. Those shirts won’t be loose anymore when Eren approaches his third trimester, probably. The younger man was so skinny, but had a bit of muscle definition to his abdominal area. For some reason, Eren’s abs were abnormally firm so he figured Eren wouldn’t really show until later in his pregnancy. It just seemed like Eren put on a little weight or had one too many beers.

Levi was scared Eren may decline his proposal and he was sure Erwin could see that, much to his dismay. Good thing Erwin wasn’t the type to make jabs at him for that. That’s what he liked about his ex. Who knew they would be on good terms and dating younger people?

“I want to go about this the right way. Eren deserves it instead of being just knocked up while carrying my Mark.” Levi answered Erwin truthfully. His grey-blue eyes focused on his mate talking cheerfully with Armin and a few others he noticed Eren associate with when they first met.

The beautiful Omega he loved was glowing more than usual and he partly thought being pregnant was the cause of that. Levi didn’t miss the way Eren caressed his stomach what may have been for the tenth time today. He was starting to show quite visibly through the tight olive shirt he favored, evidence of the baby he and Eren made. The realization made Levi’s heart swell and he felt some of his nervousness dissipate.

“You know Eren doesn’t ask for much from you, Levi. From what I could tell, Eren would be ecstatic if you asked him to marry you.”

“If you say so.” Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi’s comment.

“It’s not like you to be so nervous. It’ll be fine.”

“I’d like to see you go over there and propose to Armin right now.” Levi quipped as Erwin smirked, his eyes going to the younger blond.

“All in due time. For now, you got a cute mate to propose to.” 

Levi knew Erwin was right and he didn’t want to put this off any longer. He bought the ring for the sole purpose of showing he was serious about his wish to marry Eren and spend the rest of his life with him. A part of him nearly wanted to back out and ask Eren privately as he didn’t like to make himself vulnerable like this.

Only a few people in his life seen him that way and now an entire room will see him like that. It was unbecoming of an Alpha like Levi and he disliked laying every bit of himself out in the open like this. However, he didn’t want to wait anymore. He decided he would do this. For his mate. For Eren.

Proposing to Eren during a small after exam celebration party was the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn’t want to wait anymore. So he forced his legs to move when Erwin gave him a gentle shove. His legs felt disturbingly like lead as he made his way over to Eren. He hated himself for being so nervous when deep in his heart, Eren _ would _ be happy.

“Eren.”

“Yeah?” Eren asked, smiling when his green eyes fell on Levi’s face and his hand gently rubbed his own stomach again. Levi’s brain nearly short circuited at the sight of Eren looking at him like he mattered. When he dated other people, no one had ever captivated him like Eren has done. It seemed like that increased tenfold when he fell pregnant.

_ ‘Part of me wonders if he knows how to charm me… For someone who’s an Omega, he sure does have the mind of an Alpha. Cheeky brat…’ _ He thought lovingly as he took Eren’s hand then held it after briefly touching his growing stomach. Levi got down on one knee, doing his best in ignoring the astonished gasps around them and the glare from Mikasa. His mate’s green eyes widened as he quickly realized what was going to happen.

“I know this is probably too soon, for you and for us.” He took a deep breath before he continued, letting Eren’s face calm him further. “But I know in my heart this is right and you’re the one I want to be with. I want to continue making you happy as you’ve made me in the two years we’ve been together. You are the light of my life, my other half. You’re everything I didn’t know I needed and I can’t fathom how I got so lucky to have you as my mate. I want you to know that I love you more than I could ever express. Eren, would you do me the wonderful honor of marrying me?”

Eren, already had set his drink on the nearby table, clasped his hands over his mouth when he saw the ring Levi presented to him. He didn’t know diamonds, but this one looked expensive, but not too high end, and it was about to go on his finger in a few seconds. Holy shit.

Eren wasn’t able to respond immediately and was unable to because he was crying. He didn’t expect to be proposed to ever by Levi even if he dreamed of it every night. Now it was happening in reality and hearing Levi’s heartfelt words moved him. He blamed it on his hormones from his pregnancy. Armin and Mikasa did their best to console him when he finally managed to choke out the few words along the lines that he was fine. He turned his attention to the Alpha with the ring in his hand.

“God yes! I will...I will!” Eren managed to choke out as he kissed Levi on his lips repeatedly, not caring if he looked silly in front of every one of their friends. Levi was knocked to the ground when Eren threw his arms around him. He was caught off guard and he wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist.

The room broke into applause around them while Levi and Eren managed to get to their feet. Then Levi took the moment to slide the ring onto Eren’s ring finger on his left hand. Eren was saying to Levi he’ll get him an engagement ring when he can when Levi told him he doesn’t need to, saying that Eren accepting his proposal was the best gift he could give.

Their friends congratulated them on their engagement for the next several minutes before the rest of the party continued as normal. Eren stared at the ring on his hand, still amazed this was official for them. He would need to tell his mom soon and Eren figured his mother will cry tears of happiness at the announcement.

oOoOoOoOo 

Levi made sure his tie was not crooked for the hundredth time when he heard a knock on the door. He was already anxious and was about to tell whoever was coming to bother him to just fucking leave. All he wanted to see was Eren even if he was having worries his mate was probably having second thoughts on marrying him. Eren was ecstatic to become his fiance two months ago, but Levi wondered if he was really okay with marrying him. Levi was sure he was an insufferable Alpha with an extreme aversion to dirt and messy shit. It was a trait he was a little embarrassed by and he figured it was not something Eren could deal with once they marry.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Erwin asked him, making the shorter Alpha blanch considerably.

“Like I could shit boulders.” Levi answered, sighing as he forced himself to stop messing with his damn tie again. “Have you seen Eren?”

“Armin is with him since he’s his best man and helping him stay calm since he’s seven months pregnant. I think you’ll feel better when you see him.”

“I’m glad he’s doing okay. It’s nerve wracking being apart from him.” Levi heaved a sigh. His mate was okay, but Levi wasn’t. He felt terrified Eren might not want to go through with the wedding. While it would be his mate’s decision to and he didn’t want to force him to do something he wanted, Levi was still worried Eren wouldn’t want this. Eren was a young college student after all.

“I get it. He’s pregnant and I would react the same way if Armin was in his shoes.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow at this. He knew Erwin and Armin were a thing for the last year or so, only keeping it private until he spotted the blond Omega leaving his apartment when he came to visit one day. He could smell the lingering scent of the blond boy’s heat on his skin. After Erwin explained himself when Levi grilled him on the fact that was Eren’s best friend, he quickly deduced Erwin really cared for Armin the same way he cared for Eren. It was funny seeing how his ex looked almost fearful of his own balls being ripped off by Eren if he ever hurt Armin.

“Don’t get him pregnant too soon.” Levi warned Erwin. “Even if I want to see you in my position right now because you’re so goddamn _ calm.” _

Erwin chuckled, though he could also see Levi was genuinely nervous. He felt like he should give him some words of comfort as his friend and best man.

“Hey. Eren is beyond ecstatic he’s going to marry you. More than any Omega his age would be. Armin went suit shopping with him a week or so after you proposed and he told me Eren was trying on nearly every single suit in the store until he found the perfect one. Armin also mentioned Eren was worried he might have forced you to propose to him because he is pregnant.”

“Eren should know better than to think that. I wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to do. He knows he’s more than just some Omega to me. He’s special.”

“Make sure you reassure him of that in your vows, Levi.”

Levi gave Erwin a smile, thanking him for the words. The two of them left the room so Levi could take his place at the altar, pushing the feelings from before into the back of his mind. He had a gorgeous mate to marry and he couldn’t wait.

It was time for Eren to walk down the altar when the music changed and Levi’s eyes went to the entrance. His breath left him when he caught sight of his mate walking down the aisle with his mother. The suit Eren was wearing was a deep plum color paired with a blue tie. Eren’s long, dark brown hair was pulled back neatly into a low bun that had small purple diamond pins in it. Levi always found Eren beautiful, but today, his mate looked absolutely stunning. The Alpha was blown away. 

Once Eren was close enough to him, Levi could have sworn Eren’s eyes were more vibrant than before. Those same eyes that captivated him when they first met. That suit Eren bought was perfect. He took Eren’s hands into his own when Carla gave him away, gently patting Levi’s shoulder in a gesture that said, “Take care of him for me.” Levi nodded as he resisted the urge to kiss Eren until it was time for them to kiss.

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room when both men recited their vows to each other, even Levi who was floored with the feelings Eren had for him was in the form of their vows. He had to take a moment to compose himself so he could recite his own vows to Eren. He loved Eren to the ends of the universe and back and he made damn sure to let Eren know that as he recited his vows from the heart as his mate had done. The minister declared them as husband and husband and they kissed just before he finished his sentence.

Levi honestly can’t remember anything about their wedding that didn’t center around Eren. Not even when his mate told him that Mikasa had some choice words and a warning for the Alpha regarding her brother. And Levi didn’t remember he promised Mikasa he’ll make sure Eren is treated like a King. Like he had been every day they were together.

All he remembered from today the scent of Eren, the feel of his lips against his own and taste of his tears before he wiped them away. To have Eren as his husband and the birth of their daughter approaching was something he could only dream of before. He was happy he has Eren as his husband and he couldn’t be more grateful.

Their honeymoon was definitely a memory Levi filed away in his vault. He would never forget the way Eren’s body sang for him along with his sweet voice when they were in the privacy of their hotel suite. He was careful with Eren because he was in his third trimester, but he made sure to pamper Eren more than usual and whispered words of love to him during and after sex when they were starting to come down from the afterglow of their intimate moment.

“Are you really okay with taking my last name?” Levi questioned as he placed kisses on the back of Eren’s neck. “You can keep your last name if you want.”

“Yeah. I told you that night you proposed to me I want to be an Ackerman and I meant it. Still do.” Eren answered, sighing as he shifted into Levi more. “Not because I have one growing inside me.”

“Just making sure with you.” Levi’s eyes met Eren’s when his mate turned his head as much as he could and he kissed him. It was a gentle one yet it held a lot of love.

“I know what I want even if I turned twenty a few months ago. I want to be with you and I want our daughter. I’m okay with changing my last name to yours.” Eren reached up and lightly grazed Levi’s cheek with his fingertips. “I love you, Levi.”

“I love you too, Eren. You should get some sleep. I know you’re tired.” he said then kissed Eren again. His mate nodded then groaned when Levi was able to slide out of him when his knot went down.

“We can go again when I wake up.” Eren mumbled before he got comfortable in Levi’s arms.

“You’re insatiable, but I’ll give you a pass for that.”

The sleepy chuckle from Eren was the last thing he heard before it dwindled to light snoring. Levi rubbed Eren’s stomach gently with one of his hands as their daughter moved under the touch. Seems like she was starting to settle down too. Getting Eren pregnant was an accident, but a happy one. He couldn’t wait to finally meet their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter and tumblr @ "crystallinekai" if you want to chat. ^^ Well, I'm mostly on twitter because tumblr is becoming an hellhole. I'm just there for the memes.
> 
> And yes, Levi and Erwin dated, but they decided they were better off as friends. I'm high key mirroring this off of one of my past relationships with a guy lol. Me and my ex got along well after having a wordless break-up, if that's the right word for it. I don't know what he's doing now but I hope he's doing well. ^^ But back to Levi and Erwin, they are both Alphas and while dating another Alpha isn't uncommon, the relationship can end in explosive ways. It was fortunate Erwin and Levi ended theirs on a civil note~
> 
> <strike>I need to stop ending my oneshots with them going to sleep lol</strike>
> 
> Anyway, enough of me rambling. Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
